Miracles in December
by yuunicorn
Summary: Kris merasa tak pernah mengenalnya. Kris juga merasa tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Namun sosok cantik itu selalu datang dalam mimpinya. Kris bahkan menjadikan sosok cantik itu sebagai objek lukisannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Benarkah Kris tidak mengenal, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok cantik itu? KrisHan. Kris/Luhan. BL. DLDR. NO FLAME/BASH, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Boys love, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:**

PG17

**Cast:**

Kris Wu

Lu Han

**MIRACLES IN DECEMBER: PROLOG**

Kris begitu bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa mencapai padang rumput ilalang, sedangkan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari bibir pantai. Matanya menjelajah sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Dia sendirian ditengah-tengah ilalang yang menjulang hampir sejajar tingginya. "_How can I be here?_" dia bergumam sambil berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari sana.

"_**Hahahaha,"**_ Langkahnya terhenti. Dia sayup-sayup mendengar tawa renyah seseorang. _**"Hahahaha,"**_ Kris mendengar tawa itu lagi. Dia pun membalikkan badan. Matanya kembali menjelajah hingga manik matanya menangkap samar-samar figur seseorang dari celah-celah ilalang. Jarak mereka tak begitu jauh.

"_**Hahahaha,"**_ Lagi – Kris mendengar orang itu tertawa. Dahinya berkerut. Sekarang dia merasa familiar dengan suara tawa itu. Dia seolah pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi entah dimana.

"_Hey!_" Kris sedikit berteriak untuk menarik perhatian orang tersebut agar menoleh kearahnya. Dia juga berinisiatif untuk menghampiri orang itu. "_Hey! Don't you hear me?_" Kris kembali bicara, tetapi tanpa berteriak karena jarak mereka sudah dekat. Tidak ada sahutan, tetapi Kris dengan jelas melihat orang tersebut saat ini sedang menatapnya setelah mendengar panggilannya tadi. Sedangkan dia sendiri hanya diam terpaku menatap figur orang itu. Kris ingat betul siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang, meskipun dia tidak mengetahui namanya. Orang itu adalah pemuda yang beberapa saat yang lalu dilihatnya bermain ombak di bibir pantai yang sama dengan pantai yang tadinya dia singgahi.

"K-kau – " Kris akhirnya bersuara, meskipun menggantung dan suaranya terdengar pecah. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya siapa gerangan pemuda yang Kris akui berparas cantik itu dan bagaimana bisa mereka selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan situasi yang tidak masuk akal?

"_Hi,_" pemuda cantik itu menyapanya. Kris diam, membiarkan suara pemuda cantik itu meresap ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Sungguh, tidak hanya tawa, tetapi suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir si pemuda cantik itu rasa-rasanya begitu familiar.

"_Do I know you? Or do you know me?_" celetuk Kris kemudian. Pemuda cantik itu hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum simpul. "_Hey_, aku bertanya padamu!" Kris menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Menurutmu?" si pemuda manis balik bertanya. Dia langsung berjalan mendahului Kris tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Entahlah," Kris mengangkat bahu, lalu mengekori si pemuda cantik. "Tapi aku merasa familiar denganmu," lanjutnya.

Pemuda cantik itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menghadap Kris. "Benarkah?" Kris mengangguk. Si pemuda cantik itu pun tersenyum, tetapi Kris menangkap ada kesedihan didalam senyuman itu.

"_Well – I have to go,_" pemuda cantik itu bersuara lagi, berpamitan. Dia berjalan mundur perlahan. Kris tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Tangannya pun terulur kedepan – ingin menggapai pemuda cantik itu.

"_Don't go,_" Kris tanpa sadar memohon. Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang tetap terpatri dibibirnya. "_Please, don't go,_" Kris semakin mempercepat langkahnya sampai tak sadar kini kaki telanjangnya kembali menginjak pasir pantai.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap si pemuda cantik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang bersama terbenamnya matahari.

**TBC OR DELETE?**

_(kalau _TBC_, aku tidak janji bisa _update_ cepat karena aku juga sibuk ngerjain skripsi)_

* * *

Mind to review?

Sankyu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

boys love, hurt/comfort

**Rating:**

PG

**Cast:**

Kris Wu

Lu Han

Sehun (Shi Xun)

**Disclaimer:**

The story belongs to the author - _yuunicorn_.

The casts (CC) belong to their own selves, except OC.

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typos everywhere (maybe)

.

.

.

**MIRACLES IN DECEMBER: PART 01**

_Vancouver, Canada_ — Awal Desember.

Shi Xun baru saja hendak membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral, tetapi gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat sosok tinggi kakaknya yang baru saja memasuki dapur dan langsung mengambil tempat di salah _stool_ yang berjajar didepan konter dapur. "_Gege _mau aku buatkan teh hangat?" Shi Xun menawari sang kakak yang terduduk lesu. Dia tidak perlu bertanya apa yang baru saja terjadi pada kakaknya. Dia sudah tahu jika kakaknya selalu terbangun di tengah malam. Dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Tidak perlu, Shi Xun. Terima kasih," sang kakak menolak dengan halus tawarannya. Shi Xun mengangkat bahu, lalu mengambil air mineral untuk dirinya sendiri.

Shi Xun mengambil tempat disebelah kakaknya, "Sebaiknya _Gege_ pergi ke psikiater," dia memberi usul setelah meneguk minumannya. Sang kakak menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "_Gege_ jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bilang _Gege_ gila," Shi Xun kembali bicara, cepat menjelaskan agar sang kakak tidak salah paham.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Shi Xun. Akan _Gege_ pertimbangkan saranmu," sang kakak menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Shi Xun dan tersenyum hangat sebelum memutuskan beranjak dari sana.

"Wu Fan _Ge_ —" panggil Shi Xun sebelum sang kakak benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Sang kakak berbalik. "Cobalah untuk tidur lagi." dia melanjutkan. Dia tidak ingin melihat kakaknya selalu terlihat buruk di pagi hari karena kurang tidur. Dia tahu kebiasaan lain kakaknya adalah pergi ke studio lukisnya jika sudah terbangun dan menghabiskan waktu disana, meskipun Shi Xun tidak tahu apa saja yang sang kakak lakukan di dalam ruangan itu. Wu Fan tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengangguk. _Well_, tidak ada salahnya mengikuti saran sang adik untuk kembali tidur. "Selamat tidur, _Ge_,"

"Selamat tidur, Shi Xun,"

.

.

.

Shi Xun menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan sang kakak benar-benar terlelap. Dia keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia pun terdiam sejenak luar kamar, menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya pada pintu kamar. "Tuhan, kenapa Kau menghukum kakakku seperti ini? Aku tahu dia bersalah, tapi —" Shi Xun menggantung monolognya. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu beranjak menuju studio lukis kakaknya yang berada sudut lorong lantai dua rumah mereka.

Shi Xun sekedar membuka lebar pintu ruang studio tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya diambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Manik matanya menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi lukisan dengan satu objek yang sama dengan berbagai macam latar yang berbeda. "Apa benar kau tidak mengingatnya, _Ge_?" Shi Xun menatap sendu lukisan-lukisan itu – lebih tepatnya pada objek lukisan tersebut. "Setelah luka yang kau torehkan padanya," imbuhnya.

.

.

.

Shi Xun mengerutkan dahi melihat Wu Fan tampak terburu-buru keluar rumah. Dia sempat melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di ruang tengah sebelum mengekori sang kakak. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tidak biasanya sang kakak akan keluar di pagi hari, kecuali jika ada kelas pagi. Namun, ini akhir pekan, jadi tidak mungkin kakaknya pergi ke kampus. "Mau kemana, _Ge_? Kau belum sarapan dan minum obatmu," cegah Shi Xun sebelum sang kakak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sebentar kok. Aku cuma perlu membeli kanvas dan cat air. Persediaanku habis," Wu Fan menjelaskan.

"Ini masih jam tujuh. Mana ada toko yang buka, _Ge_," Shi Xun menyanggah.

Wu Fan menghela nafas. Ucapan sang adik benar. Mungkin karena dia terlalu bersemangat sampai dia tak memperhatikan waktu. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menuangkan gambaran dari mimpi yang dialaminya semalam.

"_Gege?_" panggil Shi Xun karena sang kakak malah terdiam.

"Oh? Yeah — kau benar. Ini masih terlalu pagi," terselip nada kecewa saat Wu Fan mengucapkannya.

"_Gege_ bisa menggambar sketsanya dulu di _sketchbook_, kan?" celetuk sang adik memberi saran agar Wu Fan tidak terlalu kecewa. Sang kakak hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian merangkul bahu Shi Xun, mengajaknya kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Masak apa hari ini?" Wu Fan bertanya.

"Hanya koloke. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Wu Fan mengangguk tak mempermasalahkan.

.

.

.

Wu Fan memperhatikan objek yang berada dalam lukisan-lukisannya. Perlahan tangannya terulur pada salah satu lukisan, tepat menyentuh pada permukaan wajah si objek lukisan yang merupakan seorang pemuda manis yang tak pernah ditemuinya secara nyata – hanya lewat mimpi-mimpinya. "Hey manis, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu datang dalam mimpiku?" Wu Fan berbicara sendiri. Tak lama dia tertawa kecil menyadari ucapannya barusan. Mau berapa kalipun dia bertanya, dia tak akan mendapatkan jawabannya, terlebih dia bertanya pada lukisan yang merupakan benda mati.

"Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti, jika kau memang benar-benar nyata di dunia ini," ucapnya lagi sambil menyiapkan peralatan melukisnya.

Sedangkan di luar studio, Shi Xun hanya terdiam mendengar setiap ucapan kakaknya. Dia menatap miris sang kakak. _'_Gege_ mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya,'_ Shi Xun hanya bisa menyahuti ucapan kakaknya dari dalam hati.

.

.

.

"_Mama? Papa?_" Shi Xun cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan orang tuanya yang baru saja kembali dari Beijing. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang hari ini?" dia sedikit protes karena kedua orang tuanya pulang tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Setidaknya dia dan kakaknya bisa menjemput mereka di bandara, begitu pikirnya.

"_It's okay, baby. We're home now,_" sang ibu mengecup pipinya, lalu diikuti sang ayah yang juga mengecup sebelah pipinya yang lain sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Shi Xun mengekor kedua orang tuanya masuk sambil menggerutu. "Oh ya, dimana kakakmu, _baby_?"

"_Gege_ di kampus, tapi sebentar lagi pulang," Shi Xun menjawab setelah menghempaskan badannya di sofa, lalu membongkar oleh-oleh yang dibawakan orang tuanya. Sang ayah yang duduk disebelahnya menatap gemas putra bungsunya yang sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka tinggal.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?" sang ayah bertanya. Shi Xun menghentikan kegiatannya membongkar oleh-olehnya. Ditatapnya sang ayah sejenak, lalu mendesah pelan.

Shi Xun menjelaskan keadaan kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan selama tiga bulan kepergian orang tuanya, meskipun sang kakak rajin menemui dokter dan meminum obatnya secara teratur. Dia juga memberitahukan idenya yang menyuruh sang kakak untuk pergi ke psikiater karena dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membuat kakaknya kembali dengan kehidupan normalnya, meskipun ingatannya belum pulih, terlebih ingatannya tentang seseorang yang selama ini menjadi objek lukisannya.

"_I'm home!_"

Shi Xun langsung menghentikan penjelasannya kala mendengar suara Wu Fan yang baru saja pulang. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang cukup terkejut saat si sulung Wu itu melihat kedua orang tua mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"_Mama? Papa?_" reaksi yang sama seperti Shi Xun tadi ditunjukkan oleh Wu Fan. Dia langsung mengambil tempat disebelah sang ibu yang duduk dihadapan ayah dan adiknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" sang ibu mengelus puncak kepala si sulung. Wu Fan memberitahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, meskipun masih tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya.

"Apa kau masih melukis?" kini giliran sang ayah yang bertanya. Wu Fan mengangguk dengan semangat. Sang ayah diam-diam melirik ke arah istrinya yang langsung mengangguk paham melihat reaksi putra sulung mereka.

"Jangan bilang kau masih melukis pemuda itu?" sang ibu menimpali dengan nada bercanda. Entah mengapa Wu Fan merasakan hangat dipipinya mendengar hal itu, apa lagi saat ini wajah pemuda manis yang selalu dilukisnya itu terlintas dibenaknya. Dengan malu-malu Wu Fan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," ucap Wu Fan secara tiba-tiba dengan suara yang lirih, tetapi masih dapat didengar.

"Wu Fan —" sang ibu merasa iba. Sama halnya dengan Shi Xun, sang ibu sebenarnya ingin memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya, tetapi dia lebih memilih diam demi kesembuhan Wu Fan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian sedih dengan keadaanku, tapi —" Wu Fan menghela nafas sejenak, lalu memaksakan senyum tercetak dibibirnya, "aku kerap berpikir apa dia adalah masa laluku? Kenapa dia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku?" sang ibu mengusap-usap pelan pundaknya, memberi ketenangan.

"Jika Tuhan menakdirkan kalian bertemu, suatu hari nanti kalian pasti bertemu," celetuk sang ayah dengan bijak.

"Aku bahkan ragu apa dia benar-benar nyata, _Papa_," Wu Fan menimpali. Seketika tiga orang yang ada disana terdiam, namun satu hal yang sama dibenak mereka bahwa pemikiran Wu Fan adalah salah.

.

.

.

Shi Xun memastikan Wu Fan sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya sebelum dia menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Shi Xun mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan pelan, takut Wu Fan terbangun. "Masuklah, _baby_," sang ibu membukakan pintu. Shi Xun masuk dan langsung duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ada apa _Papa_ dan _Mama_ memanggilku?"

"_Baby,_" sang ibu mengambil tempat disebelah Shi Xun. Dia raih tangan si bungsu dan menggenggamnya. "Apa kau tahu dimana — " sang ibu tampak ragu, tetapi dengan cepat sang ayah menyambung dengan nama yang membuat Shi Xun cukup terhenyak.

"Lu Han. Dimana Lu Han sekarang?"

Shi Xun tak langsung menjawab. Pasalnya dia juga tidak tahu dimana sekarang pemuda bernama Lu Han itu.

"_Baby?_" sang ibu menuntut karena Shi Xun tak juga menjawab.

"Aku — sungguh tidak tahu," Shi Xun menggeleng pelan. "Sejak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Terakhir yang aku dengar, dia dan keluarganya pindah," imbuhnya.

Dan mereka pun terdiam. Lu Han — pemuda yang mereka harapkan untuk bisa membantu memulihkan putra sulung nyatanya sudah pergi. Mereka tak tahu dimana keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Shi Xhun kepada orang tuanya.

"Shi Xun, kau masih ingat ucapmu tadi?" Shi Xun mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti, begitu pula ibunya mendengar ucapan sang ayah. "Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa psikiater menyarankan untuk memberikan suasana baru untuk Wu Fan?" Ah — Shi Xun baru ingat. Dia pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau —" Shi Xun melihat sang ibu yang tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran ayahnya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, _honey_," Tuan Wu mencoba membujuk istrinya. "Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya setiap malam harus terbagun sampai pagi? Mungkin dia tidak bisa mengingat, tapi kenangan itu masih tetap ada dan akan membayanginya,"

"Aku tahu," Nyonya Wu menyahut, "tapi —"

"Hanya untuk sementara. Sampai kebiasaannya terbangun di malam hari itu hilang," Tuan Wu menyela cepat. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shi Xun?"

"Aku?" Shi Xun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "_Well_ — aku sih tidak masalah, lagi pula aku hanya menunggu wisuda saja, kan?" si bungsu itu tidak mempermasalahkan rencana kepindahan mereka.

"Baiklah. Baiklah," akhirnya Nyonya Wu menyerah. "Tapi bagaimana memberitahukan hal ini kepada Wu Fan?"

"Bilang saja liburan. _Gege_ juga sedah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya," Shi Xun menjawab. "_By the way_, memangnya kita akan pindah kemana?"

"Beijing. Sudah lama juga kan kalian tidak bertemu _Yéye _(kakek)?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf ya update-nya lama dan pendek pula. Aku curi-curi waktu buat ngetik ini. Oh ya, cerita ini bukan cerita _supernatural_, jadi ga ada makhluk astral, hantu, dkk. ^^V  
_Thanks_ buat **GreifannyGS**, **lisnana1**, **Arraa**, **ByunnaPark**, **linkz**, **LD**, **Oh SamHan**, dan **ockta1810** untuk _review_-nya. Untuk **silent readers**, terima kasih juga sudah membaca cerita ini.

**Mind to review for this chapter? Sankyu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

boys love, hurt/comfort

**Rating:**

PG

**Cast:**

Kris Wu

Lu Han

Sehun (Shi Xun)

**Disclaimer:**

The story belongs to the author - _yuunicorn_.

The casts (CC) belong to their own selves, except OC.

**Warning:**

No beta-read. No editing. Typos everywhere (maybe)

.

.

.

**MIRACLES IN DECEMBER: PART 02**

_Beijing, China_

Wu Fan terus memandang keluar jendela mobil seolah-olah pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada keluarganya yang berada satu mobil dengannya. Dia tidak banyak bicara sejak mereka berangkat dari Vancouver sampai mereka menginjakkan kaki di Beijing. Shi Xun beberapa kali mengajak Wu Fan bicara, namun hanya gumaman singkat yang diperoleh Shi Xun.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Wu Fan bersikap diam sepanjang perjalanan. Dia hanya cukup kesal kepada keluarganya yang membohonginya tentang kepindahan sementara mereka ke Beijing dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka berlibur disana. _That's bullshit!_ Wu Fan mendengar sendiri dengan jelas pembicaran ayah, ibu, dan adiknya yang tidak sengaja dia dengar saat dia terbangun dan hendak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum malam itu. Dia memang hanya mendengar tentang kepindahan tersebut, namun hal itu cukup membuatnya kesal. Kenapa tidak jujur padanya? Apa mereka takut jika nantinya dia menolak untuk ikut pindah? Namun Wu Fan memilih tidak menyuarakan pikirannya. Dan jadilah dia seperti saat ini — diam sepanjang perjalanan.

"Akh!" Wu Fan memekik pelan secara tiba-tiba. Satu tangannya meremas kuat rambutnya karena rasa sakit di kepala yang mendadak menyerangnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ayah, ibu, dan Shi Xun seketika panik. Tuan Wu segera menyuruh sopir untuk menepikan mobil untuk berhenti.

"Wu Fan _Ge_, kenapa?" Shi Xun yang duduk tepat disebelah Wu Fan tampak sangat cemas. Dia berusaha menyentuh sang kakak, tetapi Wu Fan dengan kasar – yang secara tidak sengaja – menampik tangannya. "_Gege_?"

"Arrgh!" Wu Fan hanya menyahutinya dengan erangan karena sakit yang menyerangnya semakin menjadi.

"Wu Fan, tenang, sayang. Rileks! Rileks!" sang ibu coba menenangkan agar rasa sakit itu menghilang, meskipun sang ibu sendiri sudah terisak melihat putra sulungnya kesakitan. "_Oh God_ — _Honey_, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit," lanjutnya – kali ini bicara pada sang suami. Dan segera Tuan Wu menyuruh si sopir untuk berputar arah menuju rumah sakit.

"_Gege_ bertahanlah," Si bungsu itu mengusap-usap pelan bahu sang kakak yang tampak agak tenang, meskipun nafasnya tersengal. Wu Fan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil yang tertutup. Tangannya masih setia meremas rambut untuk meredakan sakit. Nafasnya tersengal terdengar jelas.

"Sayang, cobalah menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Coba buat dirimu rileks," sang ibu menyarankan. Wu Fan menurutinya. Dia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dia melakukannya secara berulang dengan posisinya yang masih bersandar pada jendela mobil yang tertutup. Dia merasa cukup tenang, meskipun rasa sakit dikepalanya belum hilang. "Lebih baik?" sang ibu bertanya. Wu Fan hanya memberikan anggukan lemah.

Setelahnya Wu Fan kembali memilih mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan pejalan kaki yang melintasi trotoar, walau matanya terasa berat. Dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar ocehan dari keluarganya yang sebenarnya cemas dengan kondisinya saat ini. Sesekali Wu Fan secara tidak sengaja mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, namun dengan cepat dia mengembalikan kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga.

"Apa itu barusan?" Wu Fan sedikit terkejut saat baru saja kembali kelopak matanya terkatup tanpa sengaja. Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan pemuda manis itu. _What the hell happens here?_ pikir Wu Fan karena munculnya bayangan pemuda manis itu sangatlah tidak lazim. Kejadian barusan belum pernah dia alami, jika bukan dia sendiri yang memikirkan pemuda manis tersebut.

"_Gege_ kenapa lagi?" tanya Shi Xun yang menyadari kegelisahan sang kakak. Wu Fan menggeleng pelan. Dia kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Wu Fan, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau diam terus?" akhirnya Tuan Wu bicara.

Wu Fan melirik sekilas sang ayah. "_I'm okay_. Dan sepertinya kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit,"

"Wu Fan?" sang ibu memperingatkan.

"_Please, Mama,_" Wu Fan memohon, tapi sang ibu menolak. Nyonya Wu tetap ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Turuti saja, _Ge_," Shi Xun menyarankan. Wu Fan hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali ke posisi semula.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Dok?" Nyonya Wu bertanya kepada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Wu Fan. Dokter menjelaskan bahwa kondisi Wu Fan bisa dipicu karena beban pikiran atau stress yang saat ini dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Shi Xun yang berdiri didekat pintu menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"Beban pikiran?" Shi Xun menggumam. Dia mulai berpikir apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan kepindahan mereka? Apakah sang kakak tahu tentang hal tersebut? atau karena sang kakak untuk sementara tidak bisa mengunjungi studio lukisnya — tempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktu saat terjaga di malam hari akibat mimpi pemuda manis yang selalu menghampirinya?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, dokter," suara Nyonya Wu mengembalikan Shi Xun dari pikirannya. Dia melihat ibu dan kakaknya sudah bersiap meninggalkan ruang periksa. "Shi Xun, ayo pulang," Shi Xun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan bersama Wu Fan di belakang sang ibu.

Tuan Wu yang sengaja menunggu di mobil segera menghampiri istri dan kedua putranya begiu melihat mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan Wu Fan. Tuan Wu pun menasihati putra sulungnya itu agar tidak berpikir macam-macam agar kesehatannya tidak memburuk. Wu Fan hanya mengangguk.

_Dipikir siapa yang sudah membuatku seperti ini? Coba kalian tidak membohongiku_, pikir Wu Fan seraya berjalan menuju mobil. Dia bergegas membuka pintu mobil, namun saat tangannya yang sudah memegang _handle_ pintu itu bersiap menariknya, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti kala manik matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar di seberang jalan. Sosok itu seolah sedang menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang menawan, membuat detak jantung Wu Fan berpacu lebih cepat, keringat dingin mengucur melewati pelipisnya, hingga rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerang dan membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun, kecuali gelap. Terakhir yang didengarnya adalah teriakan sang adik yang memanggilnya.

"_GEGE!_"

.

.

.

Shi Xun memperhatikan sang kakak yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan bersandar pada beberapa bantal yang disusun dibelakang tubuhnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu sang kakak siuman dari pingsannya dan langsung meminta sketchbook dan pensil yang dia simpan di dalam tasnya. "_Ge,_" panggil Shi Xun akhirnya karena dia cukup bosan karena harus menunggu kakaknya sendiri, sedangkan orang tuanya harus pulang terlebih dahulu untuk menemui kakeknya. "Wu Fan _ge_," kembali Shi Xun memanggil, tetapi Wu Fan hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, tanpa perlu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau memikirkan sesuatu, _Ge_" cibir Shi Xun.

"Memangnya aku memikirkan apa?" Wu Fan malah bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka dengan liburan ini?" Shi Xun menerka. Wu Fan yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecut sambil tetap menggoreskan pensil diatas sketchbook. "Aish, Wu Yi Fan! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Shi Xun mencibir, lalu menarik paksa sketchbook yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang kakak.

Dilihatnya sketsa yang baru saja Wu Fan buat. Ada dua sketsa baru disana dan Shi Xun cukup terkejut dengan sketsa tersebut. Sketsa pertama menunjukkan gambar tahapan dimana kakaknya yang tengah mencium mesra bibir si pemuda manis di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, kemudian beralih memeluknya dengan sayang setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"_Shi Xun, aku bahagia sekali. Luhan menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya. Dan — dan kami berciuman di bawah pohon di belakang kampus. _Gosh_, aku masih tidak percaya dia menerimaku,"_

Shi Xun menatap sendu sketsa tersebut. Celotehan kakaknya waktu itu mendadak muncul dalam ingatannya. "Apa ini mimpimu barusan?" ditunjuknya sketsa pertama itu. Wu Fan memandang sejenak sketsa tersebut sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Shi Xun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _That's impossible_. Dia tidak percaya dengan jawaban kakaknya. "_Gege_ tidak bohong?"

"_Geez_ — untuk apa aku berbohong?" Wu Fan memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran.

"Lalu?" Shi Xun menuntut penjelasan.

"Itu —" Wu Fan menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur menyamping sehingga dia bisa melihat sang adik. "Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak memimpikannya saat pingsan tadi," ucapnya ragu. "Gambaran itu muncul saat kepalaku sakit di mobil tadi,"

DEG!

Shi Xun tertegun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. _Apakah ini pertanda?_ pikir Shi Xun dalam hati.

"Dan sketsa yang satu lagi —" Wu Fan kembali melanjutkan. Shi Xun membalik lembar berikutnya. Disana ada gambaran si pemuda manis tengah berdiri di seberang jalan dan tengah menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum. "Gambaran itu aku dapat sebelum aku pingsan," dan ucapan Wu Fan itu sukses membuat sang adik terbelalak.

"_Are — are you kidding me?_"

"_No, I'm not, kid!_" bantah Wu Fan. Dia mendelik kesal pada sang adik. "Kau tahu? Bahkan tadi aku pikir dia nyata ada di seberang jalan," beritahunya, kemudian mengerang frustasi. Shi Xun tak bicara lagi. Dia beranjak, meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar. Shi Xun segera menutup pintu ruang inap kakaknya begitu dia ada diluar. Dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di saku celananya untuk segera menghubungi ayahnya.

"_Ada apa, Shi Xun?_" sang ayah bertanya begitu _line_ tersambung.

"_Papa_ — " Shi Xun terlihat ragu. "Sepertinya —"

"Shi Xun katakan yang jelas, nak,"

"Sepertinya — Luhan _Ge_ ada di — Beijing,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Makasih buat teman-teman yang udah review. Maaf, aku ga bisa balas review kalian, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih.  
Anyway, aku ngerasa ceritanya jadi ga jelas waktu ngetik part 2. Kalau masih mau dilanjut, akan aku lanjut (meskipun update-nya lama). Kalau tidak, I'm okay.  
Well, for the last...

.

.

.  
Mind to review?


End file.
